


The Last Episode of Six Feet Under

by Usedtobehmc



Series: Life After the War [6]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Cancer, Car Accidents, Character Death, Drunk Driving, F/M, Gen, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1511288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usedtobehmc/pseuds/Usedtobehmc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how each and every Merc meets their end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Episode of Six Feet Under

This is how each and every Merc meets their end. 

Sniper is the first to go.  A stroke takes him silently as he slumbers in his bed, holding Spy close.

Without him, Spy finds very little reason to keep going.  After the funeral, which all the mercs attend, he spends some time with Engineer.  Spy leaves him a note stating his feelings, and drinks poison while wearing one of Sniper’s shirts.  His death is quick.  

Medic has a major heart attack at the age of 73 and keels over in the home of one of his patients.  Before he loses consciousness, he sputters as if trying to say something, but suddenly calms.  He says in German, “No need for more words… he knows.”  

Medic’s funeral is where everyone first hears about what Spy did, and it’s telling when none of them are shocked.  Afterwards, they all gather for a meal and they hover around Heavy, offering him their support.  He says he will not kill himself, which silences the room.  ”I do not judge Spy.  I would prefer death to this.  But I have my sisters.  Spy had no one.”  

Engineer is the only one living who knows that both Spy and Heavy had spent time in labor camps.  

Demoman spends his last days battling pneumonia in his home in Scotland.  Soldier travels there from America as soon as he hears, and is the only witness to his death.  When the housekeeper is permitted to re-enter the room, she notes that Soldier had opened the window.  ”For the soul to get out,” he says.  

Pyro doesn't tell many people about the skin cancer; Scout is the only one who knows.  He insists that she come stay with him and his family in Boston.  She's shocked at the offer, but frankly more shocked at herself for accepting.  She says her goodbyes to the two close friends she’s made over the years and travels all the way from China to America.  They’re both wealthy; medical bills are not an issue.  But when they hit a brick wall in terms of treatment and she says she’s done, Scout is the only one who doesn’t question it.  Eventually, there’s a difficult sleepless night during which she succumbs.  

Of the remaining mercs, Soldier is the only one who doesn’t show at the funeral.  Word is, he’s gone missing.

Engineer hires a veritable army of private investigators and one of them discovers that a “John Doe” had turned up dead of exposure in the woods in Idaho two months prior.  ”Got his god damn name wrong,” Engineer says.  The body had already been cremated.  

On a back road in a po-dunk Texas town, a drunk driver runs Engineer’s pick-up off the road and he hits a tree, dying on impact.  Heavy and Scout do their best to comfort each of his six daughters with stories of their brilliant father in his younger years, but the devastation is far too great.  Each of the young women are talented in their own way, carrying their family’s legacy of inventive genius into the future.  

Heavy passes away only a few months later, ‘natural causes’ says his physician.  He leaves a fortune behind him and it all goes to charities benefitting families of political prisoners and refugees from oppressive governments.  

Scout dies a great-grandfather.  When it happens, he’s at home in his bed, surrounded by people he loves.  


End file.
